


qwq #4

by chisei



Series: qwq [4]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, Starker
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:17:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chisei/pseuds/chisei
Summary: 不正經支配/服從





	qwq #4

 

  
彼得有点抗拒靠近那个曲起一只脚以便侧坐在床沿的少年。草食动物的警铃大作，侦测危险的雷达发出急促警报，他不知道自己该不该往后走，只要离开这个房间，关上那扇门，他就可以逃出这令人窒息的范围。彼得紧张地想吞咽口水，才感觉出自己喉头紧得像被人用项圈紧紧束住。

彼得想起了：  
▶ 他摸上喉咙，被束缚的感觉太真实，他甚至能摸到已经褪去的勒痕。  
▶ 少年揭开盖在腿上的薄毯，毫不羞赧地在他面前展现全裸的年轻肉体，他看得到肩膀上的牙印，那是他被允许留在他身上的。  
 **▶ 过来。少年只是随意朝他一瞥，冷淡地下达命令，彼得就几乎要跪倒在他面前。**

但仅仅是意识到该离开的念头而往后退了一步，就引来少年的注意。彼得感觉自己是只被蛇盯上的青蛙，他只要稍微一动就会被吞吃入腹。  
昨天不就是因为这样而跪倒在他面前的吗？彼得告诉自己。他只是你的学生，不要害怕，他是你的学生。即使如此他仍然不断抗拒本能，抗拒在这个未与自己结合的人面前臣服跪地的本能。  
但你昨日已做了太多，哪还怕今日的小小沦陷。他只要一句话你就会心甘情愿成为他的——不，我是我自己的。彼得反驳凉薄又懦弱的自己。虽然你这么说，但你看他正在看着你啊。彼得对上那双琥珀似的眼，好像他已被融在里头再也挣脱不开。

过来。  
彼得知道这是个考验，在考验开始前他们就知道了结局。他能找出无数借口为自己开脱，但都抵抗不了来自少年的命令。仅仅一句简单的命令就足以让他双腿发软，一下跪倒在地。然后他明白了那句话，他要他爬过去。  
彼得在难堪的同时又感受到被某人支配服从於对方的快感。他的双手背於身后，挺直腰杆打直上半身，同样直挺的大腿并直夹紧却不绷紧肌肉，跪姿再标準不过，而那段露出在白衬衫外的微微弯曲的颈又流露出温顺屈服的姿态，没有人能够拒绝把这样的人握在手中。  
当一只手握住彼得的后颈，他打了个颤，并因此收到警告式的轻捏。  
你在害怕吗？老师，不要抗拒你的本能，这不是你来此的目的吗，教会我如何面对自己，掌握想要的东西。东西。  
少年咬重最后的音节。他甚至在他的眼里不能做为一个人。彼得从喉里滚出一声呜咽。他的学生何等优秀，不过是轻轻点拨便知道要怎么将他的本能发挥到极致。  
看清楚我是谁，叫我的名字。手指缠绕他的微卷发尾，轻轻一勾就逼他抬头，不再借由顺服姿态躲避目光。  
托尼，不要这样。他向他的学生哀求著，如同信徒向他的神祇祈求。  
他的学生只是纡尊降贵低下身，舔过他的唇。  
是我在你眼里还不够资格成为你的支配者，所以你才这么不愿意服从我的命令？托尼的低语像一条蜿蜒在彼得背后凉滑的蛇，他忍不住打了个激灵，又将背挺得更直。  
不，你知道你值得拥有最好的，而我只是你的老师，你不必执著於我。彼得几乎是以哀求的语调回答他此刻眼前的支配者。  
你的意思是，你不配成为我的服从者。告诉我，我的理解有错吗？彼得毫无选择余地，给出一个肯定的答案。他知道托尼生气了，但他不明白他生气的原因。彼得不觉得自己说的有错，他只是被聘请来教导托尼如何善用而不滥用自己与生俱来的能力，雏鸟情结可以有但不能被迷惑。  
既然你不是我的服从者，从现在起你可以做任何你想做的事，包括离开这里。托尼放开他，指向那扇紧闭的门。彼得松了一口气，他很高兴托尼懂得衡量轻重。如释重负地垮下肩，整个人像团松散的棉花，手撑着冰凉的大理石地板便要起身。  
或者你也可以留下来。彼得。  
彼得好不容易才站直的腿脚还在微微发抖，久跪的膝盖还烙著两团红印，这句话的意味太明显了，即使没有以支配者的口吻包装，也堪比骆驼最后一根驮负的稻草轻而易举压垮彼得——他叫了我的名字，他需要我。天啊他怎么能够这样对待我。不他当然可以了，他知道只有这样你才会留下来。  
彼得咬紧下唇，既没有往外走，也没有再跪下来，他站在托尼面前，像个被要求罚站而不知所措的孩子，低头看着自己的脚尖。托尼从他进来后一直没什么表情，直到这时候才勾勒出一个格外凉薄的笑容，一个势在必得的证明。托尼微微向前倾身，握住彼得紧握的拳头，把彼得掐进掌心里的指甲一片片撬开，让那些掐痕落在他手上。彼得察觉他想做什么，急着要缩回手却被抓得死紧，那一刻他才真的松手，被托尼趁隙扣住，十指交握。

 _ **Be mine.**_  
这只是一句再轻巧不过的话，一直未接受任何支配者的彼得也曾听过许多次，但那些都比不上他的学生完全不如请求，纯粹阐述事实的口气——是我一定会得到你的意思。

彼得觉得他完了。在交出自己的安全词的时候他已经全盘皆输。  
他被要求脱光所有衣物，包括为了看来老成而戴上的装饰用平光眼镜。一丝不掛地站在托尼面前展示自己的身体。他知道托尼正在考虑要从哪里开始清除他身上其他人留下的痕迹，包括习惯与顺从。那是一个支配者的占有欲正在萌芽的象征。  
托尼只稍一施力，彼得便被他拉到床上，压在他身上。彼得怕托尼被压痛想要爬起来，却被紧紧拉住不得动弹。

 **▶ 我知道你怕痛。托尼亲吻他的眼。但为什么上周你教我用导管插入的时候好像特別兴奋呢，老师？我该先给你一点甜头吃吗？**  
▶ 还是应该先来培养一下我们的信任感？我感觉得出你似乎还不相信我，但我现在已经不是你的学生了，你得用新的视角看待我，或者不如什么都別看。  
▶ 我想在你身上留下痕迹。在所有人都看得到的地方，还有他们看不到的地方，我要你一看到就会想起我，想起是谁在你身上留下这些，想起我。

彼得在半硬的阴茎被插入一根细棒后发出细微啜泣。  
并不是为了尿道隐隐传来的尖锐疼痛，相反地，托尼在为他置入细棒时动作轻柔得不像他曾经遭受过的粗鲁对待——适当的疼痛能够挑起更多的快感，你教我的果然没错啊，老师。在发现他的阴茎因此往上翘起时，亲手赋予他疼痛之人贴在他耳边轻声说着。  
尽管矇眼布吸收他所有的泪水，橡胶口球却不能阻止他的啜泣，或者说是因为托尼的话而发出的微弱抗议。这种不完全服从的表现让支配者有点不悅，小羊皮鞭的流苏在彼得的肩颈间流连，彼得知道那是什么，他意识到自己引起支配者不满的同时迅速为接下来可能得到的鞭打做好心理準备。即使他的学生年纪尚轻，也是个货真价实的支配者，他还特地教导他的学生不能毫无底限地伤害自己的服从者，但他们仍必须透过某些事物来建立信任与链接，鞭打是其中一个选项。

彼得并没有遭受到意料之内的疼痛，或者说托尼做的全是他无法预测的举动。小羊皮鞭抵在他的下巴，这使得彼得不得不顺着鞭尾的力道抬头到鞭尾终于愿意离开的角度，将那条脖颈绷起一条紧致线条。  
他不明白为什么托尼不鞭打自己。身为一个服从者却不能顺服支配者这是何等糟糕的表现，他深感不安又焦虑，他理当受到责罚，任何能在他肉体与心灵上烙下的责罚。彼得想要咬自己的唇瓣但紧紧嵌在他嘴里的口球提醒他这不是个好主意。  
一道柔软的指腹沿着他的唇线来回摩挲，口球的唾液被抹到唇上。你这样看起来像是一株被露水打湿的蟹爪兰。托尼一边说，一边转著插入他阴茎里的那根细棒。无法视物加上突如其来的疼痛让他吓得发出短促的叫声，但他随即收声，深怕自己的叫声会使得支配者感到不悅，毕竟他才在上一刻表现出尚未完全服从於对方的姿态。

我不知道你上一个支配者是怎么要求你的，但在我面前你不用保持安静。譬如现在。  
他的胸膛毫无预警迎来一道鞭打，两颗小如米珠的乳头以肉眼可见的速度立刻红肿挺立。彼得的尖叫被口球挤压成破碎的形状，但正如托尼要求的，他没有压抑自己的痛呼。如果托尼喜欢并且听到他的声音，他就必须确实叫出声以取悅托尼。他挺立的阴茎被托尼的脚掌下尽可能贴紧小腹的方向，脚跟时重时轻地在两颗肉球上挤压着，即使那只脚被质地柔软的棉袜裹著，透过摩擦带来的巨大刺激仍让托尼感觉得到那根阴茎正在自己脚底颤抖并逐渐濡湿他的袜子。  
彼得的眼眶渐渐泛红，直到带上潋潋水光，他才像是无力挣扎的垂死之物，重重垂下头对他的支配者做出回应。

但我并不是为了要让你喜欢才鞭打你，希望你往后能记住这点。  
鞭子在他的耳边甩出一记空挥，响亮的声音宛如刀刃撕裂空气。那是警告，就如训练师以响板对被训练的动物下达命令，特定的声音可以加深记忆。那也是他列为重点教导托尼的其中一个项目，鞭打不仅只是惩罚的方式，也可以是下达命令的途径。  
他从此就是托尼的所有物了，任其随意捏揉搓磨，褪去所有颜色与既有形状，在支配者的喜恶里成为另一个自己——彼得被捏住下巴重新进入支配者的眼里，他看见自己已经泪流满面，这不是一个合格的服从者，他把自己的学生调教成年轻出色的支配者，然而他却如此拙劣，甚至无法达到最基本的要求，无条件并欢欣於服从。  
这正是彼得从来不曾与任何人缔结关系的原因。即使身体本能要求他服从，肉眼即可看出的抗拒却不容忽视，一个无法完全服从的服从者每一刻都在挑战支配者的极限。但此刻的支配者显然并不在意这点，他乐于见彼得无关紧要的小小反抗，托尼甚至用让彼得惶恐的温柔方式引导他的服从者躺到床上。彼得的口球被解开，眼罩亦被扯下，那或许不是那么慷慨的奖赏，而是残忍的折磨。  
我们来玩个小游戏吧老师。如果你能用前面这根东西得到高潮，那我今天就不进去这里。托尼的食指在没有润滑的状态下刺入那个干涩的入口，那根手指在里头刮了一圈，才又像长着倒刺的钩子搆扯抗拒他的软肉后抽了出来。  
但如果你做不到，我就要让你今晚只能用后面得到你想要的。我知道你可以，这样吧，为了向你证明我是不让你蒙羞的学生，我也会好好帮你的。

▶托尼跨在彼得的胸膛上，将那根因为兴奋而从马眼流出透明汁液的阴茎抵在那双才重获自由不久的唇边。浅色的唇瓣与浅肉色的阴茎颜色十分相衬。  
 **▶彼得的双腿被托尼掛到自己肩上，他的下半身悬空，脆弱私隐的部位在托尼眼前一览无遗。托尼沿着柔软的大腿内侧，一路慢慢往上舔，只要彼得抽弄细棒的动作略有停顿他便咬起大腿上那层薄薄的嫩皮警告彼得不准停下，舌头还故意勾住几根卷曲体毛扯了扯。**  
▶托尼亲吻他的模样犹如沙漠旅人啜饮绿洲之泉，当舌尖被吸吮到发疼的程度，彼得想要缩回却又被托尼模仿彼得用细棒戳弄阴茎那道细孔的节奏舔弄舌肉，他无法拒绝那样热烈的亲吻，只能在亲吻间发出啧啧作响的暧昧水声。

 托尼侧臥在他身旁，撑着头饶富趣味地看他是怎么用细棒玩弄自己。即使已经很仔细注意力道，但每一次抽出又插入仍让他不住发颤而不得不停下动作，等待尖锐的疼痛减缓后才又继续。讽刺的是，他的动作越缓慢，他就越无法分辨他正在玩弄的阴茎是因为尿道被插入异物还是硬到没有宣泄的出口而疼痛。快感累积的速度慢得令人发狂，他只得一直在高潮的边缘徘徊。  
托尼凑上来亲亲他的额侧。呢喃低语里挟带着愉快的宣告：让我来帮帮你吧，谁让我是你的支配者呢。  
托尼让他打开双腿摆出M字型的大张姿势，发现彼得正打量他而停下手中的动作时皱起眉，冷不防就把彼得的双腿抬到自己肩上。托尼不在意力道过大会拉扯到彼得插著细棒的地方，只拍拍彼得悬空的臀，让他注意自己的举动。

彼得从喉头滚出呜咽。他从来不知道自己的大腿内侧有这么敏感，托尼跟鹰似地紧紧盯着他的眼，故意要让他看清楚，他是怎么缓慢地以舌头在他腿间留下一道湿腻水痕。但托尼察觉他停下后，收起柔软的舌，改以牙咬起一层嫩皮，稍一用力彼得便又惊叫。托尼放开那块被他咬红的皮肤，之后又陆续在那片无人探寻过的大腿内侧留下落款。当他鼻间的气息喷吹在彼得的手与阴茎间，彼得抽插细棒的力道因为紧张而加重力道，一下又一下，带出孔洞里的汁水与求饶意味的呻吟。他开始明白如果不得到托尼的允许，只要细棒还插在他的阴茎里，那么无论他怎么抚弄阴茎怎么玩弄那个小小的孔洞，亦永远无法攀往高潮。  
彼得的体毛稀疏，不只手毛少，也完全没有胸毛，而下身也仅仅是一片短硬卷曲的淡褐色毛发从鼠蹊浅浅覆盖至会阴处。简直跟个少年没什么两样，托尼的舌头勾住几根扯了扯，他听见彼得说不。  
托尼扯掉那几根毛，又将它们留在彼得的腿根间，重新低头将其中一个囊袋含进嘴里，粗糙的舌面摩擦起诸多皱折的软皮，又大力扯咬，仿佛想将它从彼得的身上扯落好吞吃入腹。  
不，托尼，不。彼得的哀求没有换来托尼的心领神会。一点咸腥的汁水滴入托尼嘴里，这时托尼才松口，沿着根部舔上顶端，他拨开彼得的手，把那根只剩一小截露在外头的细棒毫无预警地抽出，彼得的阴茎顿时像座久未出水的泉眼，在托尼嘴里断断续续地冒出一股股精液。彼得舒服得蜷起脚趾，双腿紧紧夹着托尼的头微微抽搐。等到从高潮的迷茫中得回意识，重新对上托尼的眼，他才察觉自己的模样全被居高临下架著他腿的托尼看得一清二楚。

彼得羞愧地甚至无法说服自己，把它当成往日训练中对学生的某次亲身示范，在托尼吞咽他精液的喉头上下滑动后，嘴角甚至还有一点白星，然后就这样不管不顾地压上来。彼得无从选择地接受这个带着他自己味道的吻，温柔缱绻宛如他们是一对正要別离的情人只能以吻抚慰对方。  
你做得很好，这是你应得的奖励。彼得在额间被落下吻的时候喊出了他的安全词。  
 **I’m sorry.**   
托尼只是僵了一下，很快便放开彼得，翻身退到床边。但托尼没想到他又立刻被拉回床上，前一刻的服从者伏在他的腿间，苦恼又焦躁地冒出一连串话，语速快得托尼听不太清楚，好在他仍然抓到关键字：你还太小、你知道这么做我是犯法的——但现在彼得什么话都不说了，托尼拉开他的睡裤，稍一挺腰就将他早就硬得不行却被故意忽视的阴茎塞进彼得嘴里。  
他不由分说按住彼得的头，整根阴茎没入那张湿热柔软的嘴里。此刻彼得比任何一个服从者还要完美，他没有抗拒托尼施加的压力，反而收紧口腔将嘴里的阴茎紧紧裹住，舌头并在有限的空间里缠绕，代替手指来回抚弄，托尼没有出声，除了手上的力道外他就像个局外人冷静地看着彼得为他口交。  
直到他终于射在彼得口中，彼得与他如出一辙吞下那满嘴的精液后，他一点也不在意地拉着彼得，再次交换那股腥羶的味道。

我没有要你这么做。  
他们结束深吻放开彼此喘息的时候，托尼皱著眉说。因为那是在彼得说出安全词后的事，托尼已经做到他能做的，让服从者重新掌握自己的意志与身体自主权，也就是说托尼压根不觉得彼得该要为他口交。  
我知道。彼得深吸一口气。但我想取悅我的支配者，正如他想做一个如我期望的支配者。  
托尼嘴角上扬。他知道那是彼得心甘情愿成为他的服从者的意思。

 

 

 

end.


End file.
